The Entity Of Change
by Stylus Opium
Summary: Buried under countless tons of sand, in the middle of a wasteland, something festers. Rage. Pure Rage. That is all that could be felt. Exploding Red fire and energy crackles under the dust. The surface sand is disturbed. The energy moves upwards. A scarred red steamy hand rams its way through! A loud resounding "Krakl-Thoom!" follows. Burnt and pissed, Jason was back.
1. I: Working to a Better Future

_**(Disclaimer: I Do not own the Friday the 13th and Nier:Automata Franchises, I am just a humble writer trying to figure all this confusing crap out so that I may actually provide you, the reader, with entertainment)**_

 _ **(P.S - I am just now starting out writing stories, so I'm trying to get all of this organizing right. I Will continuously update every chapter until I get a nice Format going, so please review if you have any criticism and suggestions for this crossover)**_

 _ **Bold & Italicized = Jason Thought ("Time To Get To Work")**_

 **Bold = Jason Speech ("You can't run. You can't Hide.")**

 _Italicized = Regular Thought ("What...Who is this?!")_

Regular = Regular Speech ("Ummm...Mr. Big and Scary, who are you?")

* * *

 _ **(Prologue - 1 year before the Beginning of Nier:Automata) I: Working To A Better Future**_

 _ **The Time was here, the time was now. Jason Voorhees now renowned. From Hell and Back he is feared and hated. Rocky floor covered with Demon Blood now Slated. From the lowest of lows and the highest of highs, all dies. No demon safe, from his Slashing Massacre. The one mistake they made, was dragging him down, now he wears Hell's Crown.**_

* * *

 _ **Hell. A place mortals are sent to pay penance for their evil deeds done in the world of the living.**_

 _ **Hell. Where all suffer in each other's searing pain.**_

 _ **Hell. No longer ruled by a false king, but strength and blood lust.**_

 _ **Hell. Where one name, one person, one unending harvest of death, The Maestro of Massacre reigns supreme.**_

 _ **Jason Voorhees was not a name you wished upon yourself.**_

 _ **Dragged to hell by those demons.**_

 _ **They had no idea what they had unleashed upon Hell's Realm.**_

 _ **From one crevice to another, one demon may scatter, scramble, and crawl.**_

 _ **All end up dead, blood lay splattered across the veins that make the walkways and the constructs.**_

 _ **His strength boasts no bounds.**_

 _ **His Silhouette from the horizon may next appear behind you.**_

 _ **He knows, where you hide, where you sob.**_

 _ **Time is of no indication of how long he has been here, one year here may be a simple day in the Overworld.**_

 _ **But if you must know the agonizingly long wait he has minded his time Slaying Hell's Inhabitants.**_

 _ **That number will be but 4,238,481(1)**_ _ **years of Complete Slaughter.**_

 _ **Trillions have lain halved and strewn from the bloody, scorched path he has paved.**_

 _ **The Time was here, the time was now.**_

 _ **Waiting for so long, we will be free from his fiery eyes and Vice-Grip.**_

 _ **Pure Red energy gathers all across Hell into one column that splits the clouded skies.**_

 ** _Everyone stilled in their thoughts and talk and tasks._**

 ** _Eyes Glued to the surface where the epitome of Extermination, of Annihilation, of Destruction stood._**

 _ **Every demon now understanding the meaning between the stoic figure and the Energy Gateway rejoiced.**_

 _ **Jason wanted to go home.**_

 ** _No one could stop him, though it was not like anyone tried._**

 _ **He took a step forward into the Gate with a Gait of a man that knows he is the Apex of all predators.**_

 ** _The Red Glowing Gateway suddenly vanished, along with its traveler._**

 ** _Before a second could pass...He was gone._**

 ** _All of the troubles caused by one entity for so long was finally ridden of._**

 ** _Hell never felt like such a paradise before_**

* * *

Black, Just...Plain Blackness, that was all that was visible for Jason.

Nothing else.

This just served the purpose of making Jason even more pissed, he wanted to go home, but he didn't want to end up buried again for the umpteenth time.

Of course, he has dealt with how to free himself of such situations.

With one hand after the other, he made what seemed like gigantic strokes as if he were taking a simple swim.

The black grainy substance brushing by his face, Jason continued to dig up, up, and up until the grain that was in his face started to regain color.

Continuing on and one full-hand scoop after another, he saw the break of light on the surface of the sand.

* * *

If one were for some reason standing out there directly staring at the area of the sand Jason had teleported under, then said person would see a disturbance in the sand, slowly turning to ripples and then ruptures until finally...

A Charred, Scarred hand

 **RAMMED**

its way through. Flinging the surface sand flying in all directions. Red searing creases could be seen all across the hand, a sign of extreme wear and tear.

Without missing a beat, the red flowing trail of energy shot out of the ground, following the fist.

 _ **"KRAKL-THOOM!"**_

The energy continued up until it reached the clouds, and possibly farther.

The current condensation process was interrupted within the clouds that had touched the energy, evaporating it and gathering the steam within the energy.

As if it had consumed it.

The immediate atmosphere within the vicinity had turned a stark orange.

Constant swirling was the energy, as if someone were stirring a spoon in the middle.

This had gone on for several moments.

Then as if time stopped, the energy flow at ceased its movement.

Sand still skittering, and clouds still wavering, the only indication that time had in fact, not stopped, but instead, a phenomenon was taking place.

The red column in a quick succession of fluid motion,

 **SLAMMED**

itself back into the ground.

The energy racking itself back in forth into the ground where the hand burst forth, like a worm trying to find ground to dig into, it snaked itself in.

What seemed like excess energy made swaths that swiped the area around the fist.

When a scarce moments passed, the world was seemingly back to normal, but clouds departed and sand displaced.

But of course, the hand that started the process was still there...

The balled fist lowered itself onto the ground as a second fist slowly making its way out of the ground, this one unraveling and angrily gripping the sand.

A figure started to emerge, the first thing that was visible as it started to rise from the sand was it's face...it's ** _Mask._**

Pure Black Sheen covered the Main Body. Three prominent indention scars were in plain view to the world from the Mask's top left down to its bottom right. A red arrow between the tops of the Eye sockets. Fiery, Red, furious eyes burned and gleamed through. A sizable portion of the bottom left was missing, as if were torn off. What looked like flayed skin lay in its place. The mouth that could be seen could hardly be declared a mouth in the first place. Strings of boiled skin could be seen strapping themselves from the top and bottom lips.

Black burnt chains wrapped around its neck and travelling down its torso.

Spikes of bone were jutting out of it's whole left shoulder, the seared, flayed skin complimented its horrific look of pure agony.

A light gray-black jacket, pants with the same gradient color, and a black belt was its choice of apparel, rising up steadily to its feet, finally free from its complete entombment.

Finally, on a strap on the side of his left leg, a black menacing Machete with a red outline around the tip of the blade.

In all, the figure was definitely male, impossibly buff looking, ominous as all hell and has an overall oppressive aura

To put it frankly he looks like Satan, or the person that unceremoniously threw Satan off his Unholy thrown and took a seat while simultaneously torturing him.

You clearly wouldn't want to mess with whatever this man was, no telling what you might end up looking like.

* * *

 **(POV Jason)**

Currently standing in the middle of what could only be described as a desert wasteland. Jason simply stood, stoic as ever, and stared.

 _ **"So, this is earth, nearly ten millennia from then?"(2)**_ he thought to himself.

 _ **"Hmph...Funny, I'm the oldest thing to ever walk the earth now,"**_ it was truly funny, to have an over-world age of over 10,000.

His age of existence shadows the said mere 10,000 by enormous amounts.

Under his many years in hell, Jason had gained full knowledge of the world, the time passed, it's agriculture, it's many geographical layouts, the buildings across the many countries, religions, war, evil, grace, love, hate, and had even become a scholar of sorts of Human Psychology. **(3)** You know, just in case he needed to make an idiot suffer more if he wanted to really put the fear into them.

He would often create transparent portals to look through and to see how his world was doing, he was disappointed

Surveying the area, he saw many dunes, as far as the eye could see.

Suddenly, a glimmer caught light in the corner of his vision.

Interesting, it seemed, it was quite a cliche to have something that could cause a reflection to end up in a desert.

Jason made his trek to the source of the shine.

His head straight forward staring ahead of himself, not bothering to take in his surroundings, consciously activating his internal ability **(3)** , mapping out near millions of miles worth of sand, grass, water, sea, ocean, metal, organic lifeforms...many different lifeforms he had not seen in person before, but he knows what had changed.

He used to only have this ability specifically in Camp Crystal Lake, where his home and domain was, but again, as all things go with being irradiated in Hell energy, it's borders were expanded to incomprehensible limits. Jason didn't care at first, but had come to appreciate it, it had helped him many times in finding the sneaky hellions and "Big Bosses" that had nearly slipped away.

Continuing on with the walk, Jason had arrived at the shiny object's location, it was what he thought it was.

A lens, or more specifically, the lens of a round spherical metal part. It was a destroyed machine.

Not like one of those car lenses, or a light source. No, it was one of the things he had learned of in Hell, bidding his time.

It was the one of the Machines that a race of Aliens had unleashed upon earth, destroying a vast majority of the world's population.

Of course, the remnants of humanity had "Fled to the moon"

A lie, he knew...it was all a lie.

As a being that practically knew all and acted upon his own intuition, instinct and insight, Jason hated lies.

Lies had hurt him many times before.

One simple lie had led to his human-self being killed.

He wouldn't go back to being his simple-minded past time self.

If he was going to be part of this world once more, he would have to do something he thought he would have never done before.

He would have to **_HELP_** , the innocent.

Jason from the beginning was not evil, but misguided, now knowing right from wrong, he saw that the good route would help more in the future rather than being another enemy to a force that constantly fights a false war.

Fourteen wars to be exact, all of them pointless.

He would start from the bottom and work his way up to the tippity top if he had to, using brute force, mystical powers, or... _Conjointly_...with the inflicted themselves.

He would have to untie and rearrange the strings of the knot the Mastermind had pulled, a mess he would have to unravel.

Yes, what better place to start than the afflicted, the afflicted that does not know its own pain, the afflicted that does not know that their efforts are without meaning, that they were protecting something that simply was not there.

The Inflicted, The Androids...they are the most deceived...he would start there.

But first, he would observe, coming into play at the most opportune time.

Using the now known knowledge of the rough terrain, the dust that continuously travels the ground of the desert had kicked up and surrounded Jason in a mist-like veil.

 _ **"There is Much Work To Be Done"**_

The dust settles back down...no Jason in sight.

 ** _Much Work Indeed_**

* * *

 **This is NOT a One Shot!**

 **A Beta reader would be nice, please do write a review and PM me if you are interested.**

 **(Author's Note: I plan on making my stories at least 2,000 words and updating every other day.)**

 **(R** **ight now, I am watching a complete walk-through of Nier:Automata and completely expect myself to become a fan soon enough, the only thing I know about it, is the depressing endings. So without further a-do, good-bye~! Thank you for your patience!)**

 **(1): This is the actual calculated time that has passed between 1993's "Jason gets sent to hell" and Nier:Automata's Timeline (11945 A.D)**

 **(2): Jason is no longer a dimwitted murder, he wasn't even smart enough to be considered a psychopath. But, with enough time and concentration, Jason has achieved nigh-genius level intelligence, and can be seen to be quite philosophical at times. Seriously, think about it, if you were to wander around, trapped in a realm with nothing to do for millions of years but simply slaughter, you're going to want to do something else. In Jason's case, after maybe...a few million deaths recorded by his many weapons, he would summon books to read, and study sources. It is quite boring in hell.**

 **(3): The Hell that Jason was sent to is basically constantly overflowing with what can only be described with the Energy of Evil/Death, in other words, Hell Energy. Jason has always been Death Incarnate, so when he first made contact with the broiling hot air of Hell, he immediately began siphoning the Energy out of its system. Now Jason, over Millions of years of said siphoning activity, is basically an entity that holds so much power that he is now considered the Holder of Hell's Crown, the Executioner of Eternity, Immortalized Imperil of Hell. Now fit with abilities never displayed nor discovered in Hell or the Over-world, Jason holds the fate of whatever he wishes in his hands, any ability he may have had before, has now been exponentially increased.**

 **All in all: Jason is Immortal, Cannot be stunned, is completely OP, and know a lot'a stuff.**

 **[!]**

 **Now Known powers:**

 **{Passive Knowledge} basically allows him complete knowledge of current events happening in the world, as well as allowing him to remember everything he has heard, seen, learned of. [He does NOT know future events, thus why he observes and gathers intelligence before acting.]**

 **{Passive Mapping} allows Jason to internally map out the rough sketch of anything in a broad limit of about the size of both Russia and the United States put together _(Approximately 26,933,286.355 Square Kilometers)_** **, all mapped from both a bird's eye view and as if he were everywhere and nowhere all at once.**

 **{Infinite Hell energy} The energy of infinite possibilities all stuffed into one Entity. Only time will tell what it may unleash upon the world. Cool entrances included!**


	2. II: Before The Change

_**(Disclaimer: I Do not own the Friday the 13th and Nier:Automata Franchises, I am just a humble writer. I do not currently have the patience, money, or time to make both an amazing Movie Franchise and a Revered Game.)**_

 _ **Bold & Italicized = Jason Thought ("Time To Get To Work")**_

 **Bold = Jason Speech ("You can't run. You can't Hide.")**

 _Italicized = Regular Thought ("What...Who is this?!")_

Regular = Regular Speech ("Ummm...Mr. Big and Scary, who are you?")

* * *

 **(Author's Note: Jason will basically be a behemoth with many special powers. Jason will not feel pain or gain damage, he may just get really annoyed.)**

 **Jason in himself has many forms, and weapons. He will change his clothing, forms, weapons, etc. according to everything he finds along his way across the wastelands and terrain in and around the world of NieR:Automata. I have honestly only read a little of the wiki and watch a beginner's guide to Nier:Automata as well as the Main/True Endings. All quite depressing and spoilers galore.)**

 **(He is free of his "Mother's" will to avenge her, because Hell is known to free all curses simply by visiting, pretty cool right? Anyway, Jason will have a more free mind and will show cases of Intellectual thought process. Since he can basically be anywhere he wants at anytime, he can be at anyplace in the Timeline of Nier:Automata.)**

 **(Please do point out any errors that you may see, and please do PM me about any lore that is worth of note, and/or that will come in handy in writing this story.)**

* * *

 **II: Before The Change**

 **Takes place in the Nier:Automata Timeline: 11945 A.D**

 **(i.e - The beginning of Nier:Automata)**

* * *

It was supposed to be just another operation.

Get in. Gain Intel. Find and Initiate combat with the Goliath-Class Weapon that was briefed upon. Get out

Self-Destruct if Necessary, all for **Humanity**...

We weren't prepared for... _Outside_ _Assistance._

It was...strange, to say the least.

It didn't look like a **_Machine._**

Yet, it's movements **Mirrored** one.

Slow, with an almost **Calculated** killing intent.

It was of resemblance of a _**Human.**_

I had seen images of humanity at what is considered it's "Finest".

Data, Dialogue, History.

It was impossible for it to be _**Human**_.

An Enormous, old, dark olive-colored Military shirt covered the body.

Like one of the old Military Garbs that **Humans** used to wear back when us Androids were only fiction and fought their own wars.

It was **Titanic** , like one of the Goliath-Class themselves.

The flesh it showed looked Black and **Decomposed** , as if it had been drowned for a very long time.

Why did it have **Mercy?**

Why didn't it **Destroy** us?

It disposed of the Engels.

It showed **Intelligence**.

Usually, determining who is an ally, and who is the enemy comes with such an action.

It chose to side with **Us** , instead of **Them.**

It acted as if it knew us.

It had _**Helped**_ us.

It threw itself in front of the Machines that wanted to decommission our current bodies

As I awaken from my assigned personal chambers, I think.

 _"Who was that...thing...Was it Machine? Was it Human? Was it another secret **Android** development, one of such magnitude?"_

Us androids were made to look exactly like humans, without **Emotion** , only **Logic.**

Soft flesh with a hard exoskeleton underneath that protects us from external damage.

We are under constant refurbishing. To keep us at our best at all times.

The Titan could have obviously have been the first and only model of his series.

Though, with how large he is, it would make sense to abandon him.

The amount of resources that would be wasted just trying to keep his flesh and parts up-to-date.

If he Was affiliated with YoRHa, then even if abandoned, he would be considered the most effective YoRHa unit.

Although, we are not sure how old or new his programming may be...

Seeing how under-maintenance he is.

His model in itself looked to be of an older generation, but if we could get into contact with him again, we could fix him.

Install new parts, dispose all of his worthless, rotten skin.

It worries me, yet it drives me to see it through.

Would we see **_Him_** again...should we mark him as a natural **Asset** , an **Ally**? Is he capable of speech?

During his unexpected entrance, we picked up static from an unresponsive AI Communication Chip...

Linked to the inside of the behemoth.

After the events of yesterday, it went offline.

We had enough time to log the Black Box signal it was giving off.

Right now, we are hoping for the signal to show up on Bunker's Radar.

Would he be willing to _**Work Togethe** **r?**_

I look up to 9S, _"He must be asking himself as well, this was a deviation from any known operations. A Change."_

9S, a few feet away from where I am currently laying, humors the situation, "Well...That was something else wasn't it?"

Hmph...

We didn't even know.

That the..."Something Else" was actually the beginning of something we had never been given before...

 _ **A Second Chance**_

* * *

 **1 Day Earlier...**

 **[Ch 01-03: Goliath Battle - _{Changed}_ ]**

 **(2B POV)**

So much had happened when we departed from Bunker.

Dispatched to eliminate a Goliath-Class Weapon.

My squad was lost to a beam of focused energy.

I enter the facility, the location where the Weapon was supposed to be.

The mindless machines come to me in groups, I cut through.

Defensive systems show up, wanting to stall me and my orders.

I met up with 9S, a scanner type Android.

I have met him many times before, but I am the only one who remembers.

"You're 2B, right?" He asks me...

We may have been made to be emotionless...yet why was it an option?

A feeling always comes to me every time.

Happiness, but more than that...sadness.

I remember my task given to me by Command...What I must do.

If he ever dug too deep into the meaning behind YoRHa, what its hiding.

I would have to...to...

... _ **execute**_...him...

It feels like I am in a constant state of being disassembled and rebuilt.

To see him so joyful, so hopeful, gives me a smile.

If only he weren't programmed to be so curious...I wouldn't have to do this.

I wouldn't have to go through these forbidden emotions every time.

The thought of always having to do it, brings me a constant frown.

I had just exited the facility where most of the machines were being produced...

Surrounded by water on all sides of the structure...

A steel, concrete bridge lay vast across the body of water, fog overlaying its walkway from far.

An alarm goes off about a connected communication chip.

It's 9S...

"...There should be another facility across that bridge. It's a bit of a hike, but, should we check it out?"

A few seconds pass in silence...

9S starts again, "It's not like Command to get a location wrong. I guess even they get bad intel from time to time, huh?"

Another few seconds pass...

A foreboding feeling behind me, like something is preparing for battle.

"Hmm."

I speak my thoughts.

"I wouldn't bet on that."

As I say those foreshadowing words...

Two massive machine Industrial Excavators **(1)** slide rather quickly onto the bridge, one on each rim side.

One stopping shorter than the other, the other farther down.

Both raise there many bagged, clawed hands, both catch fire suddenly.

In synced action, they slam down onto the bridge, cutting off both escape routes.

What happened next was an almost one-sided battle, I am very glad that us androids are installed with the Multi-Matter Shifter **(2)**

I would have definitely gotten shredded if not for it.

They would lower their hands down to the surface of the bridge, still spinning.

Going back and forth, trying to rip me apart or throw me into the sea.

Several minutes had passed with nothing but constant danger.

I managed to give them quite a few dents, and destroy most of their many claws.

A few slashes and bashes, with a constant barrage of energy projectiles.

They stopped suddenly, raising their hands for the last time.

Rolling themselves back the way they slid out of.

I realize something that should've been quite obvious, since I had passed it while walking out of the facility.

"Is that..."

Stunned in short-silence, I stare as the hooks of a gigantic machine lower and attach to both Excavators, pulling them up.

"Target Enemy Detected" was the quick, simple, and effective answer to my unfinished question.

The machine starts to slowly raise itself.

The body twisting around, the Excavators turning from facing up, to facing down.

Effectively becoming a very dangerous, very large set of arms.

I recognize, it was an Engels.

It looked like what is basically if father industrial building met mother industrial excavator, and had a child.

Now complete with its form, it lowers itself, foundry smokestacks ablaze as it bends forward.

Without notice, it straightens itself while jumping out of its holding place.

It was able to achieve ridiculous air time while arcing itself to land directly in front of me.

In the section of cut bridge the first excavator had opened up.

The battle had begun...

First opening its arms into a wide angle, it slams them both together, arms still fiery, shaking the ground as wells as scraping my arm and a part of my leg.

Then, rushing its arms in my general direction.

It would've been quite comical if this situation wouldn't include endangering my objective that was right in front of me.

Such a massive object, trying and failing so many times to eviscerate, squash, and utterly pulverize.

In a third-person point of view, it would've looked like a gigantic building shaped-machine, trying to squash a tiny, annoying pest that kept moving in, out, and around its hands.

Of course, I didn't laugh, this was real, I either completed my objective, or failed, and self-destruct if possible.

"2B!" 9S, flying onto the scene, under its left arm, providing aerial assistance.

"Whats your status!?" he wanted to know if I was alright or not, it was cute.

Anytime I had gotten into danger from any other operation where he was assigned to be my squad-mate, he would always check up on me.

He was very thoughtful, self-conscious, and pretty shy.

I didn't want him to get too attached to me every time his memory is reset, it just makes it worse, for me and him.

But now wasn't the time.

"This is the target. I'm going to destroy it"

His response was as if he was reminded of something he hadn't taken into priority first.

"Uh...right. I'll provide support!"

To put it shortly: He cared more about my state of being, rather than Command's given tasks.

It makes me falter.

We were programmed to only fulfill our given orders. So I should berate him.

We Should not bring emotions to our judgement, for it decreases our chances of picking the correct way of action.

Then, if its wrong...then why does my circuits feel like their constantly sparking, and my insides feel jumbled and out of place.

The fight continued on for several more minutes, not caring for my thoughts or feelings

Though, why would it...It **WAS** trying to kill us.

The Goliath ducked itself into the ocean

"Alert: incoming enemy attack from below, Proposal: Evade" was the advice given by my Pod.

The ground cracked, concrete protruding up into the air, the bridge seemed to explode.

I fell through, the second level of concrete held, landing and letting go of my Pod that assisted me in hovering down, as well as constant support.

It continued on with its onslaught, the same attacks, just with a little more...irritation behind it.

I slash away at any opportunity I get.

Again, it lowers itself under the water.

Breaking through the concrete's second level, now falling through to the third.

I was now at what could be considered head level with its thigh.

It, again, continued to try and smash us to pieces, failing again, we evaded.

"Hacking in!" 9S informed, it was his many installed abilities, to hack into enemy servers, locomotive systems, their hardware, what made a machine, a machine.

Missiles shot out of the top of the Engels, stopping halfway, a ring of light gold surrounded their base.

A sign of active hacking.

The missiles turning around, and continuing on in the opposite direction, returning to its sender.

Exploding in a magnificent manner of fireworks.

That seemed to be the icing on the proverbial cake, its eyes dimmed for a moment, flashing for briefly a bright red.

It raised its right arm to its highest, and started its slow descent.

"Boost!" yelled 9S, so loud that I could hear it over the constant screeching of metal.

His aerial combat unit smashing itself onto the clawed hand while it was halfway to me.

He grunted, spiraling a little.

He righted himself in the air.

He must have forgotten the other, as equally as threatening arm.

The said arm had made a comeback for its equal's failure.

It had slammed itself against the aerial unit, flinging it higher in the air, dislodging 9S from the open cock-pit.

"9S!" he had started to fall, and on-top of the worst possible place.

He landed on the back of the Engels.

It was to my luck, that the Engels itself seemed to want to shutdown temporarily...

Its body, as softly as a giant could, leaned itself on what was left of the bridge.

"9S" I wanted to make sure he hadn't been too badly damaged.

"9S black box signal detected, no response from communications." my pod faithfully called out, the only insurance I had that he was not down for the count

"I'm going after him!" bold and brash as ever, I make my way up the ladders that trailed the Engels.

The Engels apparently decided that this was the perfect time to reboot, its eyes shining red again, smoke rising.

"Send a support request to Command!" I exclaimed to my Pod.

"Negative. Communications have been jammed." A part of my hope was sent flying off into the salty water below.

Moments pass as tension rises, finally making my way to the top of its back.

What I saw was worrying, yet it wasn't the worst I had seen him.

...Not that he knows, memory wiped and all.

Slates of steel had cushioned his fall, his left arm and leg missing, sparks coming out violently.

Small streams of smoke flowed out and into the air.

Machines had appeared from nowhere, they were the regular sized ones, to my relief.

I swiftly dispatched their hands and limbs from their bodies.

Running my way to where he lays down, "I have to repair him!"

"Pod, get me staunching gel and logic-virus vaccines. Then access the-"

I was interrupted, "Inadvisable. The subject's vital signs are too poor to attempt field repair in the current-"

I returned the favor, angry as my programming can allow, "Shut Up! Just do what I say!"

I run my hands up and down his face, trying to comfort him.

"2B...Just go..." said softly, gaining my attention.

"You shut up too!" I bring my head gently close to his.

He soothingly grabs the bottom part of my palm that was cupping the right of his cheek.

"We...We're sold...iers... We take pride in...our service." he squeezed out, making my synthesized veins shut tightly, bringing me to what could be described as a "Skipped heart beat"

I smile softly, he does this often when we are brought to this outcome.

The aerial flight unit flew into view.

"Ho229 flight unit. Command 677 received." the pod informs, flight unit unraveling itself, presenting the cockpit.

"Usage rights transferred from 9S to 2B. Requesting acknowledgement." mt pod, finished with connecting itself to the unit.

"Please..." he breathes out.

Few seconds pass...

"All right..."

I lay him back down on the metal sheets.

Approaching the flight unit and entering, I begin to ascend.

I make a short blast and glide myself into the view of the Engels.

I plan on taking revenge, and shoving it in its face!

It made sense, I found out...

About an old human saying...

 _ **Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned.**_

* * *

 _ **If only it was the only thing that Hell had to offer**_

* * *

 **To Be Continued in the next chapter!**

 **I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! But I'll make up for it!**

* * *

 **(Author's Note: I have a Poll set up on my profile, where you can vote if Jason should be able to romance and get some Schmexy time with one of the Nier:Automata's characters...2B is off the list because she and 9S are basically made to have a forbidden love with each other.)**

 **(1): Just look up Nier:Automata Walk-through Part 1, or any you-tuber that plays Nier:Automata, it's basically the first boss you ever fight.**

 **(2): I'm not exactly sure what the *Cough*Cheating*Cough* dodging ability is called, so I'll just name it this until someone PM's me about its actual name.**


	3. III: The Figure

_**(Disclaimer: I Do not own the Friday the 13th and Nier:Automata Franchises, I am just a humble writer. I do not currently have the patience, money, or time to make both an amazing Movie Franchise and a Revered Game.)**_

 _ **Bold & Italicized = Jason Thought ("Time To Get To Work")**_

 **Bold = Jason Speech ("You can't run. You can't Hide.")**

 _Italicized = Regular Thought ("What...Who is this?!")_

Regular = Regular Speech ("Ummm...Mr. Big and Scary, who are you?")

* * *

 **III: The Figure**

 _ **The Ocean, Calm, Peaceful**_

 _ **Something in the depths, Violent, Agitated**_

 _ **The surface is roused**_

 _ **No longer Cool and Harmonious**_

 _ **The bottom dwellers swim fast away, knowing that something is wrong**_

 _ **A Black figure in the deepness walks**_

 _ **Trampling the coral, the metal**_

 _ **Never stopping, almost there**_

 _ **A Leviathan**_

 _ **An Iconic Mask**_

 _ **The Air, disturbed**_

 _ **The Water, Seething**_

 _ **It emerges**_

* * *

 **Continued...**

* * *

If one woman were filled with so much grief, so much sorrow.

Having to constantly kill the one thing she cared about most in this unforgiving world.

Would she be calm, would she think it were nothing?

That was what command demands. Let not your emotions cloud your judgement.

She didn't listen, not in this instance.

I was **Boiling** , I was **Enraged**.

My mind was blurred, hazy, dimmed.

One thing was clear though,

 **Wipe this stupid machine off the face of the earth!**

* * *

The Engels locked onto me.

It didn't matter if I was the center of its attention, I wanted its last thing for its sensors to process,

was my figure standing over its Over-Sized Tin-Can Corpse!

I unleash a barrage of High-Powered Energy onto it.

The Aerial Flight Unit, made to pack more of a punch.

Raising its right arm behind itself, it swiped downwards, touching nothing but air and water, blasts of energy scattering across its side.

A sound was made, metal grating,

as if it was forced out of a shaft,

"ill-K...Kll..." it was the machine...

It bent forwards.

Metal trap-doors opening.

A bombardment of missiles came out, smoke following, they would swerve in my direction, guided by the machine.

The Sound came again, more clearly, slowly,

"Kill...Kill...Kill...Kill"

This was new...

"It...talks? I didn't know the machines had that kind of intelligence."

Another swing, another evasion.

"2B...I found a weakness...In the target...Hacking in...To provide support"

9S, shallow, weak voice let me know I still wasn't alone in this.

I make my way to its backside, firing off as much as I can.

A fiery arm rears itself back, and extends itself while lashing out backwards.

The wind visibly parting, letting the mass of metal have its way with physics.

"2B...The control...on the enemy's upper arm..."

Why wouldn't he just keep quite, he's the one that got me all flustered in the first place!

"Use your pod...Sh-Should be able to...take it over..."

I couldn't handle it anymore

"I told you to shut up!"

It hurts me to hear his voice jumbled and pained...

My movements became a little sporadic,

No doubt because of the stress of all that was happening in such a short amount of time...

The Engels Smokestacks fired up again, the arm catching fire as well.

Extending to its fullest, wound up behind him, and as fast as an Engels could.

Threw a devastating straight jab

I don't know why I didn't move this time.

It hit me straight on, the flight unit holding it in place for mere moments,

The force was too much.

It propelled me like a bullet through the wind

I flew quite a bit from the battle zone

Finally stabilizing.

The machine still visible, mist covering its body from complete view.

"Control...Of upper arm...seized from enemy unit...Marking weak point..."

He just wouldn't give up would he?

"Got it."

It seems the machine wanted to take this chance to use its long range weapons.

Countless balls of energy sped past me,

Blowing the ones that were in my way to smithereens.

A bright light shined from the machine, shooting out of the fog,

A beam of light pierced the length from it to me, albeit missing again...

Machines and their faulty targeting systems.

I slip back into battle!

"Seize its control system!" This was it!

My pod responding to the "Affirmative."

I Slam my flight unit into the crease of its body and left arm, severing it.

Pieces falling to the sea, sinking to the bottom.

The arm following.

"Infiltrating enemy sub-unit. Behavior table readjusted. Balance Controls Overridden."

The arm rises from the water, its upper part surrounded with a Gold ring.

"Enemy Unit subjugation complete."

I was in control now, of one of its highly dangerous arm.

It looked as if a fly had done the impossible...

Dawning this new-found gigantic weapon,

I took my first bound upon its left-side.

A trench of a dent imprinted itself onto the bulk.

The force made both the arm and machine stumble back.

Using the negative force to my advantage, I followed it with a second consecutive swing

Its right side this time, slitting open a portion of its arm, cables detaching, splitting, metal forced in.

Another...the left side...

The machine wobbled down, one metal leg lowering, leaning its weight to its left.

Eyes dimming for what seemed like the last time

Seconds pass...

I hesitate...but let the arm drop to the vast body of water down below.

It couldn't possibly still be functional...right?

.

.

.

Wrong!

The back of the Machine arches upward!

Its face pointing up!

Panels open!

Objects slowly getting bigger as the signature smoke lays behind it!

Missiles!?

Again!?

I rush forward!

Dodging!

Exchanging bullet with homing explosives!

Halfway to the machine, I disengage the locks to the cockpit, I ready myself!

.

.

.

I jump!

Preparing my katana, arching my own back, feet held high, arms on the hilt!

"Would you just...die already!"

I land on its face, Impaling the sword deeply into its red, glowing, cursed eye!

Many explosions spontaneously erupt, spreading from its bottom neck all over the body!

Gravity and physics both, were not considered my friends that day...

I was blasted up,

over,

and crashed onto the top of the machine...face down.

.

.

.

That...

Was something else...

.

.

.

My arms spread out...

I was beat, like...really worn out...

I heard movement, a clambering sound...making its way toward me...

A hand...wrapped itself around mine...

I look up...

It was 9S, all scratched up, a stupid smile on his face.

"Heheh... Talk about bringing to them...huh, 2B?"

Of course, he would say a silly little quip after all that

I get my legs operational once more, getting to my knees, using his hand and shoulder for support.

"Contact Command. Request Assistance." I REALLY wanted to get out of here...

But the world just wanted to watch us suffer.

* * *

 _All of that time...The slashing, the evading, the constant shower of energy, missiles, machines..._

 _Evading, being thrown around..._

* * *

"No...It doesn't look like that's...going to be necessary..."

9S rotated his head to the left...looking out into the sea.

.

.

.

How come we didn't see all of them...

 _"Just...waiting?"_

* * *

 _It meant nothing..._

* * *

Three...

.

.

.

Three more...

.

.

.

Of those...stupid...

Cans of nuts and bolts rose from the surface of the water...

Repeating the same thing over again...

"Kill...Kill...Kill...Kill..."

Over

"Kill...Kill...Kill...Kill..."

and Over

"Kill...Kill...Kill...Kill..."

and Over again...

"Oh great." I sighed out, resigning myself to whatever came next.

Today just wasn't our day was it?

We just focused on each other, uncaring about what was happening around us now...

"I don't imagine that-"

he coughs...

"...this is going to end well..."

he raises a black box...

With an intricate, white-gold flowing energy inside.

"The black box...It's ready..."

 _"So. I guess...we're going out like this, huh?"_

My mouth presses into a thin line, I reluctantly let out.

"Right..."

I look down to my chest, gripping my own, gently moving it from my torso, now glowing with the same intricacy.

All three of the Engels start to surround us...

"Kill...Kill...Kill...Kill..."

"Kill...Kill...Kill...Kill..."

"Kill...Kill...Kill...Kill..."

"Kill...Kill...Kill...Kill..."

That really was starting to get annoying...

"Requesting...destruction of enemy hostiles via black box-reaction." 9S, now sitting up, still missing both his left arm and leg.

Waiting for the operator...

1...

2...

3...

4-

"Request Accepted"

We lift our heads to look at each other...

"2B...it was an honor to fight with you. Truly."

He's getting all sappy...

I guess I couldn't just leave him hanging.

"The honor was mine."

We smile gingerly to each other...

Our Black box's now a few inches apart...

Time seemed to slow...

5 Inches...

4 Inches...

3 Inches...

2 Inches...

1 Inch...

Time slowed even further.

0.275591 Inches...

0.19685 Inches...

0.11811 Inches...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **WARNING: HIGH ENERGY LEVELS DETECTED!**

 **WARNING: UNREGISTERED BLACK BOX SIGNAL DETECTED!**

 **WARNING: RAPID SEISMIC ACTIVITY ELEVATION DETECTED!**

* * *

Both of us pulling our respected black box back to ourselves out of shock.

At the last possible moment...

Our internal pod information gather/share installation sounded off.

.

.

.

The Ground started to shake in Rhythm...

The three Engels stopped in their tracks...struggling to stay in place...

Now shaking the bridges foundation, the dislodged concrete was vibrating...

A series of slow, deep

 ** _"THRUM"_** s

The vibrations had a pattern...

 _ **Thrum**_

Stop...

 ** _Thrum_**

Stop...

 _ **Thrum!**_

Stop...

 ** _THRUM!_**

Stop.

And it just kept getting louder...

A bright...vibrant red glow shined deep in the water, not too far from where we sit and stare...

The water itself was...for a lack of a better word...

 _ **Rest-less**_...

as if it was trying to reject whatever was disturbing its now far off calm.

Static started going off across communications...

 **"Bzz*zz^zzzzzz!zzzz*zz*zzt"**

But no one on the other end...

It couldn't have been the operator...she just granted our request for self-destruction, so jamming couldn't be the problem.

The only other possibility...

Was whatever was giving off these...

 _"Movements..."_

Of course...

Why would it be anything else?

The water started to get more violent...

More visible fissures appeared in the water...

The Engels turned their bodies to get their full attention on that one spot.

They must have the same processing like us of what was happening...

Whatever was coming out of that dark-blue sea...

was a more...

.

.

.

 _ **Colossal**_

threat...than us.

The red flashing light appeared again...Outlining something...

 _ **Monstrous...**_

The ruptures gave through...

The silhouette was getting bigger...

It was rising...

It was surfacing...

Suspense, nervousness, anticipation, uncertainty...

Why wouldn't it hang in the air between all of us?

The Engels, Me, 9S...

We all had that in common in this one moment...

The Engels wouldn't have reacted this way...

They wouldn't abandon us if they knew it was one of their brethren machine...

They would have continued on,

9S and I, we would have already detonated.

Our pods warned us of an unknown black box...

Usually having a black-box installed into ones mainframe meant you were solely affiliated with YoRHa, and no one else.

So, why did it come up as "Unregistered?"

How could a Black-box be Unregistered?

They were always matched to their Model and Number...

There was no way this was...

The top of the figure swayed out, ruptures and fissures now turning into burst of water, greeting its new visitor rather harshly.

* * *

 **(POV Jason)**

 **[3 Hours earlier...]**

Machines...

In buildings.

In the ruins.

In the forests.

Many carried a deep hate for anything that wasn't like them...sometimes even for their own kind...

He knew, they weren't all like that.

Quite a few are neutral, passive, even helpful.

During what he called his "Grace-Period" of exploration with the world.

He had met many of both alignments.

He, of course, was not in his Hell-Form, or his other more...

 _ **Threatening...**_

Appearances

He chose one of his more neutral, as he put it,

"As-Friendly-As-I-Can-Get" bodies.

His human-self...Mask still there open for the world...

Broad shoulders spreading out.

He didn't need a weapon, not yet, so he didn't look armed with anything but his bare fists.

As big as they were.

If a Machine was minding its own business, he payed them no mind.

If a Machine was hostile when he walked into their immediate proximity, he would let them have their fun, trying to cut him down or pulverize him.

Everything he had come across fell into his "Too Weak" Category...

With a simple wave of the hand as if he were dismissing them, they imploded.

It was pretty fun trying out the many ways he could mess with these types of machines.

The Passive, or "Good" Machines, he liked...

They were very misunderstood, and strive for the meaning of life, humanity, existence.

He especially liked this, "Pascal"

We both met in the city ruins...

Ironically both of us were wandering around, I may have known what was around me, but I liked it when I could get hands on with things.

See it for myself.

All of these different places...were mesmerizing.

Pascal was the first to commence conversation, stating that I was "Different" than what he usually saw around in his travels.

He asked me what I was.

My clothes were different, I was too big to be one of the regular androids he saw in the Resistance camp.

The mask threw him off the most.

He said he had read about it in one of his scavenged books, an ancient sport called "Hockey"

I slightly raised the tip of my lip when those words were spoke, I was considered Ancient to him...

He was surprised with my voice.

It made sense.

I never used it.

Not 10,000 years ago.

Not In Hell...

I never needed it...

So when the deep, baritone, scratchy voice shirked its way out of the many holes of the mask, he jumped slightly.

I explained that I was someone he could trust...

It went off without a hitch...

To see the trust, the pure in a machine...

It made my chest swell with pride that a Machine could have such purity.

Pascal was from then on considered a friend...

A person that shared his own goals...

To stop the fighting...

To help guide the future...

I would visit every now and then to put Pascal at ease that I was still around.

He was the first connection I made to the world.

.

.

.

Very few androids were on "Ground Zero"

I wouldn't show myself to them yet, they were more tentative over peculiarities.

If they saw me, they would start to ask questions...

...Questions I couldn't give if I still wanted to get on the inside of YoRHa

There was still an apparent set standard for "Normal" over 10,000 years in the future...

The said "Normal" was either being a Machine, or an Android...

Nothing in between.

He was planning on trying to make a new configuration to his self-manifestation, to give himself an Android model, specifically for him.

The only place he knows of that could do such a task was YoRHa...

He could have done it himself, but it wouldn't have been considered "Official"

If he had done it himself and went willy-nilly and appeared in the bunker, threats would be made, and an interrogation he would want to avoid.

He may be able to do the impossible, but screwing around with peoples minds was just something he hated doing.

He could correct the world of its problems if he ever so wanted to,

 _ **"But it wouldn't be real."**_ I had agreed to myself _ **.**_

Looking up and into the sea, my will was indomitable,

 _ **Immovable**_

Being both human and non-human at the same time was pretty tiresome.

My Ultimate goal for the world required me to be three separate chess pieces on one chess board.

The Android - Something YoRHa could relate to, something that allowed me to officially become a member of their organization.

The Human - Give them tangible hope for once, that what their doing isn't for nothing. Explaining how I'm still alive is going to be tricky...But I have an idea.

The Mediator - I would have to make small changes here and there, slowly curve the future in another direction, on the ground if I have to.

Being all at once would be tricky, but I wouldn't be all of them at the same time.

I would deviate.

When one was more important than the other, I would switch.

I would have to make up something that lets YoRHa know how I could be both Android and Human.

Thanks to his Universal Hell-Energy, it was possible.

My mind suddenly filled with knowledge of something I had been looking for...

An _**Opportunity...**_

I smirked...

It was perfect...

I appear in front of an open body of water, looking out into the horizon...

I start my stride from the sand to the sea.

My physique warped, skin crawling, clothes receding, a new variant in its place

Something more...suitable for the occasion...

My 8th form...

Given by drowning...

When I had awoken from a deep slumber under the water of the camp's lake by mass-electrocution, I had found out that I naturally moved faster in the water.

Of course, I could do so in any of my variances, but It would make the most sense if I were to show up with it rather than in a fiery-state, it's too contradictory.

Now neck length in the water, I make my last final adjustment to what it was I was going to do...

 _ **"If I'm going to show them what I can do. I might as well set a barrier to the stupidity."**_

I wouldn't want them thinking I was other-worldly, they would freak out.

So I'll go for something...Manageable...

My shadow in the water began to increase, expanding the farther I submerged myself.

Faster than what could be considered possible, he glided through the water...

It would be beneficial too.

Considering how I will probably have to fend off the Engels stationed in the remote factory.

I would have to make it seem like I was actually fighting too, but win in the end.

Show them my Prowess, that I'm useful.

He scowled slightly, he didn't like doing all this self-degradation, but it was necessary...

Every good character that played a Major Role...

Always had a good...

 ** _Introduction._**

* * *

 **(Poll Notice: Still Open! Vote if Jason should get all smushy-lovey-dovey with a character(s), of course he's not going to be an actual soft partner...only rarely will he show his...uhhhh...semi-beating heart? Yeah, sounds-bout right!)**

 **Please do post a review about what you would like to see!**

 **I'll try and work it all out!**

 **(Author's Note: The Actual battle will be proceeding in the next chapter. Sorry! Again! ;-;)**

 **(If there are any errors, grammatical, or other-wise, please do tell me. I want to give you a better experience!)**

* * *

 **[!]**

 **Now Known Powers:**

 **{Size Manipulation} is used to transform Jason into literal Titanic forms of himself, like a Jaeger in the Pacific Rim movies. Or, if viewers will allow such comical scheme, into smaller versions of himself. Awww, lil' Jason...**

 **{Hell-Energy Weaponization} is the state of Hell energy that is being converted into physical mass that is used to do physical harm upon physical objects, enemies, etc.**


	4. IV: The Arrival Of Change

_**(Disclaimer: I Do not own the Friday the 13th and Nier:Automata Franchises, I am just a humble writer. I do not currently have the patience, money, or time to make both an amazing Movie Franchise and a Revered Game.)**_

 _ **Bold & Italicized = Jason Thought ("Time To Get To Work")**_

 **Bold = Jason Speech ("You can't run. You can't Hide.")**

 _Italicized = Regular Thought ("What...Who is this?!")_

Regular = Regular Speech ("Ummm...Mr. Big and Scary, who are you?")

* * *

 **[REPLY TO REVIEWS:]**

 **BigMightyCambodianGuy(AKA:MyMan XD): Thank you for your appreciation my Cambodian friend!**

 **Mailmon(Chapter 2): I will use powers from the game as well as any new powers that Jason may need/want in the future just for convenience sake!**

 **Mailmon(Chapter 3): Thank you kind sir! You are quite interesting yourself!**

 **[END OF REVIEWS.]**

* * *

 **Please do PM me or review on future chapters if you wish to see a change/something happen in the now crossed universe of Friday The 13th and Nier: Automata!**

 **It's funny...The first 10 minutes of posting the Skeleton version of the first chapter before I edited it gained over 146 views in the first 10 minutes...**

 **I had to delete the Chapter to change a few things, so It dropped back down to 0, no I only have 102 XD**

* * *

 _ **IV:**_ _ **The Arrival Of Change**_

 _ **Finally, The Fight!**_

 ** _In Full view of 2B and 9S, Jason makes his Debut into the world,_**

 ** _Events replaced._**

 ** _All YoRHa units on Bunker stopped their lolling voices._**

 ** _All eyes in the command center full attention to the screen, gawking at the events unfolding._**

 ** _The Commander, shocked, the implications were too heavy,_**

 ** _it was impossible._**

 ** _Yet rising from the sea, a man, moving, arms straight, head locked into position, legs marching._**

* * *

 **(POV YoHRa Commander "White")**

 **[Bunker Command Center]**

 **3 Minutes before emergence...**

Overseeing the operation now led by YoRHa Unit 2B, White let out a soft exhale of hot air, _"It wasn't exactly supposed to go this way."_

Yes indeed, the main objective was to identify the Goliath-Class weapon on the Machine Server and destroy it, but she wasn't expecting three more to show up.

She couldn't let the remaining Engels reproducing themselves and gain strength, she needed them destroyed now.

Thankfully, a request came in from a present operator, matched with the operation that gave on duty units my orders and on-sight, relevant information.

A request for the destruction of the last Engels via Black Box reaction.

It would clear her two worries she had currently, the state of the Engels, and 9S.

The Engels would be vaporized, and 9S with how he is, would sacrifice his memories for 2B's.

There wasn't enough time in between the last wipe for 9S to uncover a piece of the puzzle, but still, it was nice to be sure.

I looked to the operator, waiting for her instructions.

"Do It." I gave her the order.

The operator focused her attention on the smaller holo-screen and gave the go-ahead, "Request Accepted"

 _"How many times has this happened so far? Too many to count without doubt..."_ , she sighed, turning her back to the screen, walking to her private quarters.

 _"Just another day in YoRHa..."_

.

.

.

 _ **She didn't even make it three steps**_

"Commander!"

The said blonde-haired android turned on her heels, that sounded important.

"Numerous Anomalies in weather, water pressure, temperature, as well as accounts of underwater tremors!" The operator listed off everything given by the collection of confusion.

"Wha-?"

"Concentrated Energy gathering near the sea floor!"

"Another Enge-?!"

"Unknown Communication Chip Detected!"

"Who-!?"

"Unregistered Black-Box Signal Online!"

"BE QUIET!"

All heads turned to the Commander in the center, looking like she was about to blow a gasket.

Her eyes went wide. Before forcing a calm to her face. Relaxing a little.

She cleared her throat.

"Just...keep yourself stationary, mark any and all pertinent information down, patch through to the Unknown Communication Chip, track that Black-Box Signal, get its Service ID linked to the Black Box, see if you can match it to any other unknowns."

It was a little embarrassing, shouting out as if I wasn't in control of the situation. Usually, an operation went smoothly or ended with a unit being scrapped.

There hardly was anything that could be considered "Rocky" when it came to supervising the entirety of YoRHa.

Well, there were some _Other_ variables.

A2, she went off the grid, she knew too much.

9S, of course, he might as well end up the same, but we have him on a confidential leash.

And any other development with the machines, she had seen changes in how much were appearing now-a-days.

It was too much to handle all at once, but she managed, somehow.

A small screen appeared in the top right of the main screen, Sound-Sine scales moved in waves.

The sound that came out afterwards sounded like a mess of static, but the Sound-Sine waves had constant. It was like someone was trying to hum a tune but was speaking through a broken microphone.

"*BzzT*Bzzch*ezz!zzzeh*hazzz*ahzz*"

It may be...

"Smooth the static! I want to know what its saying!"

Multiple operators that wasn't already recording information got to work immediately afterwards

"Ma'am! Visuals are coming in! Fog is rolling in out of nowhere!"

 _"So, that's what the weather anomaly was...Okay."_

You ever have an impending doom moment where the atmosphere changes and weird stuff happens?

Yeah it seemed like this was one of those moments.

"Anything Else?" Might as well try and get everything out of the way.

"The surface of the water seems extremely disturbed, we'll get to see our Mystery man soon enough!"

"Good." Whatever it was, it likely wasn't machine, most likely wasn't an android, and it seemed big enough to cause quakes in the bottom of a trench of a sea.

The water had visibly started bubbling and splashing around in place.

"*Bzz*Che*Bz*H*zzzzz**************..."

"Decryption of communication chip almost finished...It's...making noises?"

"*zzhzzzzza...Che-Che-Che-Ha-Ha-Ha*"

I clenched my jaw tightly, all of this was new, all of this seemed really important too, how could she miss a Black-Box? The Bunker had world-wide coverage! The wind, the vast open blue, everything! The sounds it was making was something ominous, she couldn't place her finger on it. It just...

 _"...doesn't feel right."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _How one uneasy sentence could prove itself so right_**

* * *

 **(9S POV)**

 **[Still On The Back Of The Deceased Engels. Aka - Eyes and ears for command]**

The Fog, The Static, The Engels averting their attention.

The overall "I should get out of here" vibe sent a chill down my spine.

I wanted to grab onto 2B and high-tail it out of here as fast as we could.

But I couldn't, I was pretty much Half-A-Man anyway, not much I COULD do.

The Grand entrance of it was as if something had strolled into a room of explosives, walked out the front door, and explosions went off immediately afterwards.

'Cause jeez, it definitely felt like that...

But...you know, the building was water, the explosions were high volumes of water turning into a geyser, the now light blueish-white sea covering the body.

The sea outlined with a feint red.

Once it started to fall,

Time seemed to slow...

It seemed to do that a lot with important things...

What I first saw was the top of something sickly-yellow, as if it had been a once marble white, like teeth, but it just wasn't cared for.

Holes all over the face of it, three red chevrons marked from between the two main deep holes, the other two by the cheeks.

The eye-holes looked deep, pitch-black and never-ending, like you were staring down a bottomless pit.

The geyser fell to its middle torso, a dark olive-grey long sleeve, torn over the shoulder, near the midsection.

To its knees, same colored pants, a significant amount of the right knee pant gone, gloves covering its hands.

The top of its shoes showed themselves, the soles still covered.

Finally the water splashing back all the way into the sea.

All was silent...

1 Second.

2 Seconds...

Umm...I actually lost count with how much time we all just sat there stupefied.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" My ears started ringing, the Commander sure can get pretty loud when she wanted to be.

The towering masked mountain angled its gigantic head in our direction, presumably looking at us.

Unseen eyes boring into my mechanical body.

I was seized up, I couldn't move, my mind wouldn't let me.

He raised a lone hand, fingers curling up into a ball.

A lone digit still stood proudly on his fist, resting his elbow on his side, forearm in ...

"C-C-Command...Is he...giving us a thumbs up?" I was so confused I couldn't even shout it out like I wanted to.

Before I could get a reassuring "Yes," I see something out of the corner of my eye shifted.

One of the Engels branched itself from the three, threatening the massive man.

Anyway, our apparent friend, thumb still stuck upwards to the sky didn't seem to like that.

Because he broke our apparent eye contact, shoved his thumb back into his now completely balled fist.

And you could just tell by the sound of friction the glove was giving off, that he was seething.

All because the stupid Engels interrupted his good guy presentation. Or, I hoped he was showing us that he was with us on this, I surely didn't want to fight something I know I'm going to lose to.

He took his first step, water kicking up and flying.

The Engels, within striking distance raised it's arm high above it's head, steam rising, fire spreading.

I could only see The Engels back by now.

It brought its arm down-

-Only making it a third ways...

A gloved hand clasped itself around what could be considered the wrist of the metal construct.

Stopping its intent head on.

A loud Metal Shriek ground in the air, The Engels being pushed back, keeling over.

Something burst out the back of the Engels, exploding and pushing pressurized smoke out of the hole, molten metal flowing like a river down its back, dripping to the sea floor, metal parts flying outwards, some landing near us, gears audibly cringing at whatever was stuck in between them all.

It was his **OTHER** fist...

Me and 2B, amazed at how something, even if as big as he was, actually penetrated through countless reinforces plates of metal, a feat worth of mention.

The fist still squared and struck through the Engels, started to force its way to the side. Other hand still clenched to the now failing Excavator wheel.

Then, witnessing both the most horrific, awesome, implausible show of strength.

It

 _ **WRETCHED**_

the Engels unresponsive hand from the main body, the force of the now deceased Engels swinging in pendulum motion away from Mr. Mask.

Landing a ways away, molten metal now pouring out, creating more steam, which gathered in the air, adding to the fog.

He examined the arm, from the multiple clawed blades, to it's overall length, settling it back down to his side.

He had found himself an over-sized weapon for his over-sized self.

The two remaining Engels burned with anger, both of them heading his way. With full intent on avenging their fallen brother.

One on each side advancing quickly, it was a two on one now.

He stalked his forwards, not backing down in the face of unwelcoming odds.

It was like two titans had gotten into an argument with their estranged brother in-law, and wanted to settle it violently.

The two Engels, in synchronized movements pulled their arm backs. One Engels to the far right, the other Engels to the far left.

Our ally, still forging ahead to us.

The two Excavators came down upon him.

Bringing up sleeved arm, he took the brunt of the swing from the left swing, hitting his right forearm.

He raised his other arm that held his new weapon, and arced it upwards.

Striking the right swing head on and doubling it back, sending the Engels arm back peddling and the Engels stumbling for balance.

Not taking this moment for granted, he wrapped his right arm around the arm of the Engels still near him, dragging it towards him.

Forcing it to bend, the Engels buckling under the sheer amount of pressure being pressed upon it.

He raised his weapon up high, gripping it's mid-section that let it bend in two,

and trusted downhill.

The bladed arm sank into the top of the Engels, it briefly burst through the back bottom of the Engels.

The Engels, still wanting revenge, shakily raised it head to the monster that emerged from the sea.

The face of the Engels opening up, revealing a laser weapon, charging itself.

Not wanting to be blasted with beaming energy, he clamped his hand around the machines jugular, hands large enough to grasp its entire head.

And momentarily

 _ **CRUSHED**_

its mechanical skull, energy erupting in a light red sphere, searing its front away.

The Engels, now without life, collapsed to the sea floor, masked giant still holding it up with his weapon still embedded into its top.

He looked to the other Engels, now stomping its way towards him.

I heard a noise.

A whirring noise, looking to the Engels, he temporarily paused, seeing that the noise was being produced by it.

 _"Oh. The Engels...Initiated self destruct before it was killed?!"_ I stare daftly at the Engels body, now rupturing with minor detonations.

It wouldn't be long before a big one came, and wiped out anything in its area.

He seemed to catch on as well. Now releasing his constriction on the deceased Engels arm, focusing his grip on the item lunged within.

With both hands, using the end of the blade that was sticking out the bottom as a hook, he alleviated the weight, turning it on its side willing it to run across the water.

It was unbelievable...He had lifted the steel carcass of the Engels, and with the arm attachment through its top, spun it around himself, like an enormous flail.

Fire flying out of the body, it was finalizing its own destruction.

With one last mighty swing, the corpse flew straight at the advancing Engels.

It tried to raise its arm to stop the mammoth projectile, but it was too late.

The two collided, sparks striking, both being shot off in the air, caving into the factory.

A monumental hole with fire spewing out, a scratchy, robotic roar howled out.

The Mystery man, now darting in our direction and sliding in front of us, lowering his torso, arms enfolded around us.

Right as the howling reached it's climax, an ear-splitting, deep, thunderous clap, followed by a long rumble, vibrations.

 _ **"CLAP-THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"**_

Unbearable heat swept across our bodies, like we were being cooked in a active volcano...

The ground shook, the Engels we were on shook with it, but was stable, with Him ensuring it did not fall.

The creases within his arms, hands, and back showed and extreme vibrant white, followed by yellow, orange, then red.

The deep rumbling not receding yet.

It took several minutes of waiting until something else happens, besides sitting there, helpless, not knowing what the future holds.

When the titanic arms of the man slightly moved, and started to withdrawal from their set places, arms still halfway laying on the floor, halfway limp off the sides.

We looked up to his form, and were petrified for many reasons.

Number One: Most of his clothes were gone, turned to floating ash along with the countless billions that now filled the atmosphere.

Number Two: His skin that was visible was no longer rotten-looking, instead a reddish-pink with black spots took its place searing heat still wafting off, muscles barely holding together bones on his arms and back.

Number Three: He was bleeding profusely all over, spikes and fragments of metal shredded through his body, shards had traveled through his back, and out of his chest and stomach. Many gaping cavities spread across his chest, bones bare to see. The sternum, the Lungs, the Liver, but no...heart? Metal see-through tubes and a dark, red, swelling energy packed tightly in the center,the tubes connecting to it and all throughout the body strips of bright red running around it. What are you?

Number Four: A mushroom cloud in the background, continuing its climb upwards.

Number Five: The Factory was more or less obliterated, very few constructs were left standing.

Realization came to me far too slowly, the man had appeared from the sea, single-handedly defeated three Engels, and threw himself in-front of a nuclear explosion.

He had missed literally every hint that was given...

 _"He..."_

I couldn't believe it...

 _"He..."_

I looked back up to the mask, astonishment present, eye-brows high in disbelief.

"...Protected us...?"

I turned to look to 2B, as if trying to get confirmation. I only got a slightly gaping mouth as a response, her head was still arcing up to stare at the mask.

The now completely burnt tilted forwards almost landing on us, he caught himself.

He started to cough something nasty, blood spraying out of his holes, leaking down the mask.

He gazed down, looking at his injuries...slightly backing up.

His hand running up to his far left chest, holding it close to himself.

His attention once again back on us.

He nodded once.

Our communications started to pick up minor static again, before smoothing out, something coming through.

 **" _***..._.Safe _...********_ "**

The utter reverberation in the voice that connected was insanely deep, yet refined to a point, as if a Lion had learned to speak intelligently.

He turned to his right and shuffled, limping out back towards the deep part of the see.

 _"Th-That's it?!"_ He came out of nowhere, basically completed our given operation, and saved us from a literal point blank nuclear detonation. I didn't want to leave him out there, open to the major threats of the world. From the whole ordeal, I knew he could handle himself, but I still had so many questions I needed answered.

What was he?

Where did he come from?

What was that compacted energy?

How did he have a Black Box and not be registered in YoRHa?

Why did he show up at that exact point in time?

Why did he save us?

So many questions swirled my mind.

He reached the shallow end, starting his re-submergence.

I hesitated, but I knew this was probably the last chance to be in such close proximity to him.

"W-WAIT!" I screamed the loudest I could.

He halted, his mask turned back, but his body not moving an inch.

I took the opportunity.

"Uh-Um...Wh-Who are you? Where are you going?"

Silence.

"Pl-Please, we can help you!"

His head lowered, seemingly contemplating his choices...

This was the one time in my existence that I was the most anxious, he now took priority in YoRHa. I couldn't just let him leave, plus, I felt indebted to him.

His head rose gradually, before the static picked up.

 **"*******...Will send...Distress Signal...On Land...Talk More...Need Rest...Too Heavy...for...Transport...****"**

I gritted my teeth, this was not what I wanted to happen, but I couldn't argue, he was right...we had no large enough transport to safely move him to Bunker. It would take too long as well. I'm pretty sure that Bunker couldn't house something his size anyway. We couldn't properly treat his injuries, there were too many liabilities we had if we messed something up with repair. he seemed to know what he was doing. So all we could do was take any chances we had was do as he says and wait for the Black Box distress signal to pop up on Bunker's Radar.

His head facing forward, his legs carrying him to the bottom of the sea, painting the surface red with his thick blood.

The energy bounced from his dark form underwater before that as well disappeared.

A notification from both of our pods: "Unregistered Black Box Signal Offline"

I scanned the lines of the sea, searching for any other movements, but...

"He's gone..." I sighed, before 2B spoke up for what felt like an eternity's vow of silence during everything that had transpired.

"O-Operator..." She faltered for a split second before regaining her composure, trying to stay professional like she always does. It makes me laugh at how serious she is, though who could blame her.

"...Have you recorded his serial number?" Hoping to it, 2B wanted to make sure we had everything we could gather about him. We would need it. If we wanted to actually find him, so I sat in tension, hoping that they were not so shocked as we were and did nothing as well.

The Commander answered herself, "Yes, 2B, we've logged as much Intel as we could. Do not worry...We're sending an Immediate Evac your way...Hang tight."

Myself and 2B smiled while relief came to both of us, we didn't lose the only hand we had in pin-pointing his location.

We didn't lose the probability in talking to him again.

 **We Didn't Lose Our Only Second Chance.**

"Heh-Ha Ha...Phew...That...That..." I wanted to say something to humor everything, but it just couldn't come out. The stress, all of it, drained me dry, my body sensed this, and started to send me into a temporary shut down, 2B as well lying on her back now...

We drifted off into our programming induced sleep.

 ** _Things Will Never Be The Same_**

* * *

 **(Author's Note: Poll is still open on my profile! Pick Jason's romantically poisoned partner!)**

 **Please do post a review about what you would like to see!**

 **(If there are any errors, grammatical, or other-wise, please do tell me. I want to give you a better experience!)**

 **(P.S - Like I said in Chapter 3, Jason will act as if he is putting up a fight, but in reality, he is painfully holding back. It is all in the name of making sure everything he does can be looked upon as being completely impossible, even though it seems like it, there is logic behind it!)**

* * *

 **[!]**

 **Now Known Powers:**

 **{Material Creation/Transformation} is how he was able to create a Black Box and its signal and link it to himself, as well as being able to create tubes and compact a generated minuscule bit of energy in his body for 9S to see. (Of course this won't be the reason he will tell them though!)**


	5. V: The Search

_**(Disclaimer: I Do not own the Friday the 13th and Nier:Automata Franchises, I am just a humble writer. I do not currently have the patience, money, or time to make both an amazing Movie Franchise and a Revered Game.)**_

 _ **Bold & Italicized = Jason Thought ("Time To Get To Work")**_

 **Bold = Jason Speech ("You can't run. You can't Hide.")**

 _Italicized = Regular Thought ("What...Who is this?!")_

Regular = Regular Speech ("Ummm...Mr. Big and Scary, who are you?")

* * *

 **[REPLY TO REVIEWS:]**

 **Mailmon: YES! It was a reference to wolverine!**

 **KRKing: Yeah, man. Titan Jason!**

 **[END OF REVIEWS.]**

* * *

 **(Author's Note: The shapes/figures of Humans and Androids will be talked of in the same likeness)**

 **(Jason's Voice will change under the circumstances, his normal voice used will still be a deep one, but will change over time)**

 **(If you don't like the temporary name Subject X, then give me some Nicknames!)**

* * *

 **People promoted to "Interactive Members" Of The Story:**

 **Mailmon**

 **KRKing**

* * *

 **Please do PM me or review on future chapters if you wish to see a change/something happen in the now crossed universe of Friday The 13th and Nier: Automata!**

* * *

 _ **V: The Search**_

 _ **Step One: Complete,**_

 ** _Diverse Factor Introduced,_**

 ** _Another Path To Take,_**

 ** _Another Path To Travel,_**

 _ **All Personnel Aboard The Bunker,**_

 _ **Working To Trace The Signal,**_

 _ **To Find It,**_

 _ **To Find HIM.**_

 _ **To Find Out What He Was.**_

 _ **To Find Out Who He Was.**_

 _ **To Find Out What He Could Do.**_

 _ **They Wanted Him.**_

 _ **They Needed Him.**_

* * *

 **[The Bunker]**

 **[4 Days After...]**

4 Days had passed since the unveiling of what could be considered the biggest unknown ever discovered by YoRHa.

Machines talking, behavior of the machines, the constant changes to earth? Pfft...nothing compared to what was recorded on live feed that day.

All previous operations that were scheduled before hand were canceled. Any on-going missions were finished in the utmost hurry, mainly just to get done with them so we could have all hands, A.I, and eyes on the radar. All making sure that if an irregularity appeared, and it matched the unregistered Black Box serial number, that we could swiftly take action and bring all necessary aid we could think of to him.

It could be considered greed, all the way up to an unhealthy obsession with the Commander.

We all knew what she was thinking, we all had the same mindset.

We had Special Analyzers come in and examine every single bit of information on what we had on Subject X.

The title was simply stapled to him because we were not given a name or credentials on his serial numbers service record, as well as being shrouded in mystery, so they coined him "Subject X".

Unheard of amounts of energy radiating off of him, the energy itself coming from origins unknown as well.

It took 2 days just to make sure the words spoken through comms were real, and the energy picked up by remote sensing wasn't faulty wiring.

The one thing that had took the most out of the 2 days, was the fact that he both had the shape of a... _ **Human**_ , as well as the internal organs of one, with apparent old technology screwed onto his bones and wrapped around the organs in what seemed like a very painful torture method.

In any case, he is quite literally the only living, physical confirmation to being remotely close to a Human still on earth, as impossibly large as he was. But, all things could be explained if given enough sound logic.

The video taken from 9S's and 2B's visual output was astounding to say the least. So many angles to study, so many variables not yet taken into account.

The only thing we could get out from it all was that Subject X is unbelievable in ways thought impossible until now, and that if we wanted to divulge ourselves in receiving any hard evidence to what he REALLY was, then we would have to wait, wait until his signal pulls through...

Hour after hour went by, Operator after operator checking in and out of the Command center to recharge and have their A.I chip's regular checkup for maintenance and corruption cleansing, you can never be too careful, even in these dire, confusing times.

The Commander herself never left the scene, staring non-stop at the holographic image of the flat faced world, many blips of red popped up on the screen, many at a time, many every hour, she worked without break.

The Commander gave orders to get a visual of the area where the beacons were being sent, all of them were either fallen combat androids, or minor changes in the environment as a whole, all of them turned up without any indication that he was around.

We were starting to give up hope on the third day, that maybe, Subject X had expired on his way to land, or maybe even at the bottom of the sea, and was irrecoverable. Commander had paled at such a notion, and shoo'ed away the operator who was at the peak of losing all belief that his signal would never manage to show.

We couldn't ignore all of the signs of distress on earth, a few missions had been given out, for the sake of having a ground base operational.

As well as sending supplies to checkpoints and helping out the Resistance Camp.

Units had been gathered and were sent out in troves, all searching for any traces, any footsteps, any sign that he may have been in the vicinity before.

Then came the 4th day...

Everybody had believed that the fourth was going to be just another 24 hours...

Androids walking back and forth, sifting through Intel, locations...

Then an Emergency message was sent through to one of the present operators.

* * *

 **[The Fourth Day]**

It's been hectic these last few days, no one seemed to be able to move 5 inches after completing a task of aerial observation without the commander demanding you to do something else, giving order after order. Never-ending.

It was plausible, this WAS a very big deal.

It had come around to being about 9 o'clock in the morning when a tip came in from one of the ground units stationed near the resistance camp.

The Android leader of the resistance camp, Anemone, had given extremely valuable information on the where-a-bouts of Subject X, though, not in the exact way the commander had expected.

When the commander had sent the Androids to the resistance camp, she had ordered them to ask around for anything regarding an "Engels Sized Android" that was peaceful to Androids.

The questioning all came back as a negative, and had asked them to please report any unusual sightings.

That was the third day.

Thinking about anything that was of note lately, something had sprung from the memories of them all.

Apparently, when the tip had been received, and brought through to the commander, she was surprised about this "Unusually shaped and clothed Android" that had occasional interactions with them in the past, and rarely still.

At first, the Commander had believed it to be nothing but a joke, but then the reports became more detailed. The reason why was because the android was described as being unnaturally tall for an Android, albeit not gigantic. Having tanned skin, something not in the usual with Androids seeing as how Androids had a completely pale complexion. A rather muscular build outlined the clothes that hid his body. The clothes themselves previously known to be extinct and its production had halted many millennium ago.

Everything up till then was questionable, the clothes had the most impact, both the strange figure and subject X had anciently outdated apparels, and a muscular build.

Though, the icing on the cake was the last and most important detail, the figure had worn a Mask...

From the exact placement of the holes, all the way down to the chevrons.

The Commander didn't know if the figure had anything to do with Subject X, the fact that they were also an unknown, yet obviously had the form of a Human was just as convincing as the Mask.

So...they had a heading...

Send the most professional team to the Surface of earth and to the Resistance camps, try and search and ask for anymore leading clues to the location of the Mask-wearer, and hopefully get confirmation on Subject X.

The Commander had suspicions of the Mask-wearer, there was too much pointing to that both were the same yet different, she just couldn't tell how.

Not wasting time with anymore futile, controversial debate with herself, the Commander had appointed the Units 2B and 9S for this Important Operation.

Giving permission to use the Flight Units, they gathered at the Hangar.

* * *

 **[Bunker| Flight Unit Hangar]**

 **[With 2B and 9S]**

If you were a normal person, going along your day, believing it to be just some other day, would you expect somewhere in that day that something life threatening would appear?

It was normal for 2B and 9S, it was in their given purpose. To fight back the machines that had invaded earth. There was never truly a time of peace or safety.

Even if you were in constant danger, and you were used to it, what would happen if a Hero would appear and save you from a day's hectic antics?

It would change your perspective, on why you're fighting, why you have to be near danger at all times, and why death was always a viable option.

But most of all, it turns you to the Hero, you would look up to the Hero, eyes glazed and wanting. Wanting to be like them. To be strong, to make a change in the daily suffering.

That was what was at stake in this mission. Either we find and help Subject X, or we lose an extraordinarily massive game changer...

So as they were preparing their assigned flight units, and going over their briefings, they had this twitch in the back of their minds.

What would happen if we didn't find him? What would become of us? Would nothing change at all? Would we slip into an even more dire state?

By the small amount of time within The Bunker between Subject X's appearance and the 4th day, it was considered taboo to speak or think of such things.

It only brought the moral of the others down.

So when the coordinates were inputted into our respected units, we held our heads high and in hope.

If things were to get even marginally better, we would have to try our best out there.

And without further thought, we shot off, and to the drop point.

We would not fail...

 **Not Again.**

* * *

 **[Surface Of Earth]**

 **[City Ruins]**

Abandoned and ruined...a city stood in shambles, like ghosts were the only inhabitants in it now. All except minor machines and Ginormous creatures.

Rooted into the ground, overgrowing the height of the concrete skyscrapers, thicker than steel, trees reached the sky.

A lone masked figure stood in the light of one of its limbs, looking to the sky.

 _"I think...that would be enough time..."_

He had waited four consecutive days for this to happen, he had planned to have them go in directly to the resistance camp and start asking questions so that they may quickly find him.

It had...gone awry.

Instead of the planned two days, it had ended up four. The reason, unknown. Presumably because they had scoured the land first instead of asking questions first, which was, to him, the smartest first step to take.

He couldn't just stroll up to one of the units and cause a mass confusion, he would have to let them figure it all out first, to let their minds clear before he sent the signal.

If he DID send the signal so soon, it would be suspicious. Would you believe a heavily wounded individual could heal so fast? No. Androids could not even achieve such a thing.

He did not come here to establish that he was some unknown secret super weapon. Regular Android repair took a few days if not more.

So, he would wait a few days, the extra two days no bothering him as much as the waiting itself just for them to catch on to the interactions he had with the resistance camp...

 _"How could an entire organization miss the one thing that was so plain to the eyes?"_

Of course, he knew that the resistance camp and YoRHa did not have a regular communication basis with each other. The resistance camp was more of like a group of Stranded Androids left on the earth.

The fact that Anemone, the poor soul, had been asked the most outrageous question she had ever heard, it made him huff both in amusement and annoyance.

 _"Why couldn't they just be more specific and ask about specific details the first time around?"_

Because of the ground units and possibly Command's slip up, it had cost them an entire day of reconnaissance.

But finally, early in the day today, while stalking around the units that had visited the Resistance camp, he heard both Anemone and YoRHa unit conversing. More specifically, about him.

He turned a little giddy, at that moment, _"Commander White is finally piecing the puzzle together,"_ he had thought.

A gleaming white light shined through the clouds, the descent of his long awaited company gliding to the Camp.

"Just a little more." he said monotonously to himself, eyes still trailing along with the flight units.

 _"And it appears to be a more personal visit...I wonder what they'll say,"_ he remembered the feeling those two presences gave off, it was the two Androids he had saved back then.

"So...the Poor Paradox of a Couple, again on the spearhead of all YoRHa's important actions. What a wonderful four day reunion this will be."

Deciding on giving them just a little more slack to track him down to his approximate location, he would then send the signal out, finally relieving them of the long stressful hours that were behind them, holding their shoulders down.

"Ugghhhh...there is going to be a lot of explaining to do..."

Resigning to his fate, the lone figure retreated back into the shadows, absorbing him and leaving no hint behind.

 ** _What A Hassle_**

* * *

 **[Closing In On The Resistance Camp On Foot]**

 **[With 2B and 9S]**

We landed softly on the top floor of one of the many buildings. An infinite expanse of green grass made the flooring of the city, the meadow spread throughout the streets.

Sights set on the way-point leading to the Camp. We needed information.

We were thankful for the time we had to clear the zone around the area, no machines visible.

So, we simply sprinted down the floors, all the way to the bottom.

The sky, baby blue, pure white clouds.

A fence, reinforced with spare scrap, quite higher than last time they had checked. Both entering the stray bunch of buildings that had their insides de-cluttered.

A cloth gazebo splayed across the sides, blocking out the sun for the Androids underneath, many of them stopping with their work to look to us.

Spare parts, buds of flowers, Android, small piles of old tires, defect machine arms, Android.

The whole place had actually changed considerably so, it was a lot cleaner and more welcoming.

We looked around, scanning for the leader.

One of the Androids in the shade stepped out, it was Anemone, we leisurely walked to her, meeting her halfway.

"Uhh...You're Number 2, right?" Anemone spoke, unsure of the Android in-front of her.

"Hmm...You know 2B?" 9S was a little surprised, not expecting for the Resistance to learn of their names, even if just model numbers.

"Um...Yes, well, the Bunker told me to expect you."

That was all the explanation we needed. So we hurried along.

"So...I guess you two are here for information about your...Ahem, Big Search?" The subtleness of the problem at hand was worrying.

"Yes." 2B confirmed

"We are here for a more in depth description and knowledge of all past transactions you have made with this individual?"

Anemone shifted her weight to one side, arms crossed.

"What's the big deal about him anyway? The first mention about a mask and you all swarm here like a bunch of machines."

"Classified" 2B superficially stated

Anemone narrowed her eyes.

"I know that you and Bunker want to know about him. But, YoRHa has never been this interested in anything before, ever. Especially only one person."

2B and 9S were confused why the face change occurred, but then noticed the others in the camp.

The small time between the mention of the unnamed man and the denial of Anemone's question had apparently been enough time for the Resistance Androids to surround us in a half-circle formation.

Our attention returned to Anemone.

Tension was rising in the camp, everyone on edge and ready for anything.

We didn't want this to end violently, we needed the information, but it seemed like it wouldn't be readily given.

"So...how about you tell us why he's so important to you."

"And if we withhold the reason?" 2B, beginning to tread thin waters

"Then I'll refuse." She shot back quickly

This wasn't expected at all. Never once had the camp showed such aggressive behavior to YoRHa.

Both 9S and 2B raised their eyes in understanding.

"Umm..." 9S muttered out.

"How well do you exactly know him?"

Anemone glared at 9S as if he was the epitome of evil.

"Well enough to say he's the closest thing we have to a saint on this wasteland of a world. So with that in mind, I'll ask again, why do you want to know about him."

The other androids shifted silently to portray the amount of protection they reserved for him.

2B grunted silently, mulling over the only option she had left to salvage this.

She couldn't become aggressive herself, she knew. She couldn't continue to deny them what they want, they would stop supporting YoRHa and become a hostile faction themselves.

So the only viable, sensible thing to do, was to negotiate. Command had given permission to use limited information to get information. A smart yet risky move.

Compiling everything that was to currently tell about him, and sifting through it all, she gave an answer.

"We're not here to harm anyone, just like you all, we've seen that he isn't someone that deserves to be hunted down. He had...helped us...and then disappeared. We only want to make sure that we repay him and hope that we could talk to him face to face."

The entire camp had visibly lost a considerate amount of the thick atmosphere that had been produced. People loosening their tightened stances.

Anemone, though, looked as if she still had her doubts.

9S, not missing a beat, tried to sooth the last bit of discomfort in Anemone.

"You've also wondered though, right? About what he is I mean."

Anemone now raising an eyebrow, actually finding common ground with the visiting YoRHa Androids.

"Yes, actually. We thought that he was another Android that was left on earth, or that for some reason an old model had regained conscious."

9S, sighed. Now able to explain in a more clear sense about the reason behind the commotion about the masked man.

"Well, we've been rocking our minds back and forth about him. And, just like you, we want to know where he came from, as well as why we haven't heard about him."

Anemone, feeling that she could answer the last one spoke up. "We didn't really get into contact with Bunker because we though YOU actually knew about him, but just didn't care. It seems we both got the wrong idea. Sorry about the threat.

Anemone laughed at the last one, though it wasn't really a laughing matter at all.

2B now trying to get a move on with it, "Now that we understand each other, could you please tell us of his usual routes?"

Now letting her arms fall to her sides, anemone complied.

"We don't really see him coming into the camp, but a few of us have walked with him quite a ways into the city. Talking. He's pretty interesting for a person who never shows his face. And for someone who's voice sounds like it was dragged through a gutter and down a shaft."

 _"That really doesn't give us alot-" 9S's thoughts quickly drawn back_

"Oh! He did give us a point on the map where he usually stays."

Anemone, pulling out a crumbled piece of paper with a layout design for the city with a few circles and dots of red.

She scanned the map, "Now where...Ah!...Here."

She pointed to once of the red circles, a square inside of it, meaning a building.

"We haven't really seen him for the past few days, but it's usual in his case. He comes around every once in a while and helps the camp with our personal needs, and get this. He doesn't really ask for much in return, just a few parts and pieces of cloth. That's why we call him a saint."

Both 2B and 9S mentally taking pictures of the place and mapping the coordinates out.

We weren't going to tell her about the happening back at the Machine server, especially now that they knew how much respect is shown towards him with a title like "Saint". It would only frenzy them into rushing to the building, with or without them.

They wanted to be as covert as possible.

So simply blabbering about what could possibly be the near death of their "Saint" would not be a very bright of a thing to do.

Nodding and giving a quick thanks to Anemone, they headed out of the camp and hurried to the location on the map.

YoRHa and now even the Resistance Camp depended on this operation.

So locking in on the position of the building and setting their way-point, they sprinted off.

Too many people already worrying about him was a well enough deciding factor that they needed him.

For **Morale** support.

For **Answers**.

* * *

 **(Author's Note: Please do message me if you want me to change the level of difficulty that Jason has on his journey to change the future. Or add anything you want to the story, it's all plausible options.)**

 **(Again, the poll for Jason having a "Partner," wink wink nudge nudge, is still open, if you want someone specifically, then please say Yes! and then select one of the choices presented. Or PM me the character if the choice is not presented)**

* * *

 **[!]**

 **Jason Influence:**

 **{Resistance Camp}: Jason has helped out the Resistance camp, more specifically-in Jason's "Grace Period" of exploration. He had helped them in many ways such as asking them of their troubles and needs. He had listened and helped them. The overall Morale in the camp had increased ten-fold, now having something to look forward to every few days.**

 **{The Bunker (YoRHa)}: Morale in YoRHa, as well, has increased. The idea of having an outsider as an ally, an effective one at that, exhilarates them into happy thoughts of what all could happen. But many questions still brew, many, belonging to Commander White.**


End file.
